The present invention relates generally to adjustable shelving. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved shelving that can be adjustably positioned at any of a number of different heights and at a plurality of different angles to the horizontal.
Shelving systems comprising shelves that can be installed at a plurality of different heights are well known in the art. Such shelving systems are available from a number of different companies, such as Amco of Chicago, Ill. One such shelving system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,712, issued to Olson et al. (xe2x80x9cOlson ""712xe2x80x9d).
In general and as described in Olson ""712, the teachings of which are incorporated by reference herein, these systems feature a rack of adjustable shelves having a simple and economical shelf support mechanism. In one embodiment of the shelving system described in Olson ""712, for example, a shelf is attached to four supporting vertical posts by placing each of the posts through an individually associated corner socket of the shelf. A tapered xe2x80x9ckeeperxe2x80x9d fits between the shelf socket and the post to keep the shelf in position on the post. Each post has a plurality of notches positioned along the length of the post and each keeper has at least one internal detent or projection to fit into any one of the notches. Thus, the keeper can be installed at a variety of heights along the post, thereby allowing a shelf to be positioned and held at any of a number of desired heights on the post.
Although Olson ""712 provides a simple and economical mechanism for supporting a shelf in a substantially horizontal position at a number of different heights, it does not provide a mechanism for supporting the shelf at a number of different angles to the horizontal, i.e., a mechanism for allowing one to easily adjust the xe2x80x9ctiltxe2x80x9d of the shelf Thus, because it is often desirable to tilt a shelf to better showcase an item stored thereon or to make items stored toward the rear of the shelf more accessible, there exists a need for a shelving system having tiltable shelves that can be adjustably positioned at one of a plurality of angles and at any of a number of desired heights on the shelf support system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a simple and sturdy rack of adjustable shelves in which the shelves can be quickly and easily positioned at different selected heights on a support system and also be adjustably tilted with respect to the horizontal.
In general, the present invention fulfills the foregoing needs by providing a shelving system that can be engaged by support members at a plurality of angles relative to the horizontal. In a preferred embodiment, the shelving system comprises at least one shelf with at least one protrusion near the front of the shelf and at least another protrusion near the rear of the shelf. A plurality of vertical posts support the shelf Support. members are mounted on each post at any one of a plurality of locations along the posts.
In this embodiment, each support member has a surface adapted to receive the protrusions at a plurality of angles to the horizontal in order to accommodate the tilt of the shelf The front and rear support members for any particular shelf may be mounted on the posts at the same height so that the shelf is level with the horizontal or the rear support members may be mounted at a different height from the front support members to tilt the shelf to a desired angle to the horizontal.
In an alternate embodiment, each support member comprises a protrusion and the shelf is adapted to receive such protrusions at a variety of angles. If the rear support members are located on the support posts at a height above or below the front support members, the shelf will then be tilted upwardly from front to back or vice versa.